guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Jaralla al-Marri
Jaralla Saleh Mohammed Kahla al-Marri is a citizen of Qatar and a former detainee at the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba, where he was imprisoned for six and a half years. He returned to Qatar on July 27, 2008. He was reportedly born on August 12, 1973, in Doha, Qatar according to the Department of Defense. Combatant Status Review Jarallah al-Marri was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: documents (.pdf) from Jaralla al-Marri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal Al-Marri's position Al-Marri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal was held on October 30, 2004. Al-Marri requested a lawyer. He was told that the tribunal was not a court of law, so he didn't need a lawyer. Al-Marri then started responding to all questions by saying "No comment". Al Marri's personal representative told the tribunal that he had expected Al-Marri to speak on his own behalf, so he only had rough notes. Al-Marri and his personal representative had discussed the unclassified portion of the summary of why the DoD considered Al-Marri an unlawful combatant. Al-Marri agreed with the summary that he had "traveled to Afghanistan, in the fall of 2001, prior to the attacks of 9-11. But he said he didn't know that the camp was owned by Bin Laden. He denied being issued an AK-47. He said he traveled alone, not with others. He acknowledged interacting with the Taliban, at roadblocks. At the time he traveled Taliban manned all the roadblocks. Result of hearing The tribunal confirmed the determination that Al-Marri was properly classified as an unlawful combatant based on the classified portion of his file. Jarallah Al Marri v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus was submitted on Jarallah Al Marri'ss behalf. In response, on 22 November 2004 the Department of Defense released 21 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On August 4, 2008 US District Court Judge Gladys Kessler filed an order that his petition would be rendered moot, unless his attorneys challenged that designation by August 15, 2008. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jaralla Saleh Mohammed Kahla Al Marri's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 17 November 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jaralah Al Mari's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 2 November 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Jail conditions Al Marri's Guantanamo detainee ID number was 334.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Al-Marri's position Al-Marri participated in the hunger strikes held during the summer of 2005. According to the Center for Constitutional Rights: :As Jarallah Al-Marri, a prisoner from Qatar, stated, “I participated in a hunger strike for 17 days to protest the inhumane conditions and religious persecution I and hundreds of other prisoners have been subject to at Guantánamo. Guantanamo Legal Update 8.25.05, ''Center for Constitutional Rights, August 25, 2005” '' :Further details of the seriousness of the prisoners’ claims are also emerging. Al-Marri, for example, was hospitalized as a result of his hunger strike and a deteriorating heart condition, and placed on an IV. He told his attorney, Jonathan Hafetz of Gibbons Del Deo Dolan Griffinger & Vecchione, that the government had a nurse make sexual advances towards him while he was lying in his hospital bed in a vain attempt to convince him to give up his hunger strike. Al-Marri has been in solitary confinement for over 16 months and today often goes as long as 3 weeks without being allowed outside his cell for recreation. The lights in Al-Marri's cell remain on 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and he has been denied adequate bedding and clothing. Al-Marri is able to sleep only 2 hours a night, and his physical and mental health have deteriorated significantly. '' According to an article in The Columbia Journalist, from December 12, 2005, al-Marri had only had two visits from his lawyers.New Congressional Bill May Alter Legal Limbo for Guantanamo Bay Prisoners, ''The Columbia Journalist, December 12, 2005 Detention of Al-Marri's Brother Al-Marri's brother Ali Saleh Kahlah al-Marri, formerly a graduate student at Bradley University, is currently held in a South Carolina naval prison. On Sept. 10, 2001, al-Marri came to Peoria with his family to become a graduate student at his undergraduate alma mater, Bradley University. Al-Marri was indicted and arrested on credit card fraud and lying to the FBI. He is being detained as a supposed al-Qaeda operative who came to the US to assist in a second wave of terrorist attacks. Al-Marri denies this. The Ali Saleh Kahlah al-Marri case, CollegeFreedom.org Repatriation On July 28, 2008 Jaralla Al Marri was reported to have been repatriated to Qatar. mirror mirror His cousin and mother thanked the Emir for his help in securing his repatriation. Detention by British authorities In a telephone interview Jaralla Al Marri told reporters he was detained at Heathrow Airport on February 23, 2009, on the claim that his visa application had not stated that he was a former Guantanamo captive. mirror Al Marri said he had told the British officials who helped him complete his visa application about his stay in Guantanamo. Al Marri had toured the United Kingdom on a speaking tour, with Moazzam Begg, a few weeks before his February 23 detention. mirror References External links * Three prisoners released from Guantánamo, including the brother of US “enemy combatant” Ali al-Marri Andy Worthington * Ex-Guantánamo prisoner refused entry into UK, held in deportation centre Andy Worthington Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Qatari Muslims Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Doha